


[美隊2]【盾冬】Fly me to the sky

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因為被屏蔽只好搬文到AO3XD</p>
<p>【點文活動】<br/>＠澪<br/>姑娘生快 求盾冬高空俱乐部肉梗～机长steve和技师吧唧神马的～</p>
<p>感謝點文～完成了請簽收～<br/>為了這篇我還科普了一下機長休息室的環境XD　<br/>設定史蒂夫機長，巴奇副機長（因為正副機長共用一個休息室比較方便XD）<br/>這是一篇新婚夫夫閃死人的甜文</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Fly me to the sky

「這裡是機長史蒂夫羅傑斯報告，非常感謝今日各位旅客搭乘神盾航空第384班次，從紐約飛往莫斯科的航班，現在的飛行高度是兩萬英哩…」

兩萬英哩的高空上，駕駛艙的強化玻璃外映照出一片晴空萬里  
駕駛艙內棕髮的副機長詹姆斯巴恩斯坐在副機長位上望著正進行全機廣播的金髮機長史蒂夫羅傑斯  
臉上表情滿是甜蜜的微笑，眼神中毫不掩飾的展現出對眼前男人的愛與讚賞  
而另一方面史蒂夫也回望著巴奇，嘴裡公式的報告著航班訊息，但表情與眼神堆滿了濃濃的愛意

而坐在他們兩人身後的二副機師山姆威爾遜跟三副機師克林特巴頓正一臉受夠了的痛苦表情別開臉死死的瞪視著眼前的儀表板

「我記得同個家庭的人是不可以待在同一架飛機裡的啊！」

克林特忿忿不平的對山姆碎碎念著

「他們不是才新婚嗎！？為什麼把他們分配到同一個航班裡！居然還是正副駕駛！」

山姆還沒回答巴奇就回過頭來，挑起眉壞壞的笑道

「嘿，誰叫你們神盾航空人手不足？才挖角我一個也不夠你們用，我可是犧牲我們的蜜月假期來幫忙駕駛的」

史蒂夫輕蹙眉頭，握住了巴奇的手說道

「巴奇，不是挖角，是復合」

巴奇回望他一眼，甜滋滋的笑著點頭

「你說什麼就是什麼」

後方的山姆跟克林特在內心流著血淚嘶喊著  
我的老天爺！誰快來把我們的眼睛戳瞎把耳朵捅聾！免受這兩個閃光的攻擊！  
自從巴奇加入神盾航空之後這樣的戲碼幾乎每天在他們眼前上演  
史蒂夫跟巴奇的恩愛已經達到了公共危險等級，像是要彌補他們失去的幾年空白

巴奇原本隸屬於九頭蛇航空，後來跳槽到神盾航空不是因為高薪，是為了史蒂夫  
巴奇跟史蒂夫是從小一同長大的青梅竹馬，曾經有過共同的夢想，當個空軍駕駛員  
而他們也雙雙達成了夢想，加入空軍，而且還曾被稱為最強搭擋

他們的空軍生涯直到巴奇在一次駕駛失誤中墜機，失去了他的左手臂為止  
雖然日後巴奇恢復良好並裝上了仿真義肢，但他再也無法駕駛戰鬥機，被強制退役  
而史蒂夫自從眼睜睜看著巴奇在他眼前從高空摔落之後，就患上了創傷後壓力症候群  
只要一坐上戰鬥機的駕駛座，甚至只要一看到戰鬥機就會陷入恐慌，連過呼吸的症狀都出現

於是史蒂夫也跟著巴奇一同退役，兩人共同經歷了一段彼此攙扶的復健過程  
後來神盾航空找上傳說中的駕駛員，想邀請他加入  
史蒂夫本想拒絕，但是巴奇鼓勵他去嘗試看看

「民航機的內部擺設與設備與戰鬥機相異，或許民航機你就可以駕駛了」

史蒂夫聽了巴奇的話後思考許久，答應前去試試  
一試之下發現他可以駕駛民航機而且他果然還是熱愛著翱翔天空的快感  
當他回去興匆匆的跟巴奇報告他決定加入神盾航空成為一名機師時  
因為太興奮而沒注意到巴奇的眼神一瞬間黯淡下來的光

當晚巴奇以祝賀他重新回歸天空為由，買了許多酒，兩人喝得酩酊大醉  
在酒精的催化之下他們懷著對彼此的暗戀上了床，但是直到最後兩人都沒有表白心跡

第二天史蒂夫醒來時，巴奇已經帶著行李離開了，沒有留下任何聯絡資料  
唯一留下的只有一張便條紙，上頭寫著幾個字

【你本該屬於天空，不應被束縛在大地上，別擔心我，我會照顧好自己】

之後史蒂夫找巴奇找瘋了，但是巴奇卻像人間蒸發了一樣，無聲無息  
史蒂夫頹靡了一段時間，被他們以前的舊友，同樣曾是空軍的娜塔莎打醒

「或許巴奇也在天空上等著你」

娜塔莎莫測高深的話很快就實現了

史蒂夫在機場看到身著肩上三條金槓的飛行員制服，拉著行李準備登機的巴奇時，他腦袋一片空白  
當他回過神來時他正在眾目睽睽之中強行擁吻巴奇，巴奇被他吻得滿臉通紅，煞是好看  
接著他就被一隻手從後方揪住衣領，翻倒在地，對方有著一頭黑髮，上下打量史蒂夫身上的制服冷笑

「你們神盾的居然在光天化日之下猥褻我們九頭蛇的人？」

但史蒂夫只是看了黑髮男人一眼，就將全部注意力都放在被黑髮男人護在身後的巴奇身上  
巴奇的臉依然紅得不像話，表情帶著氣憤跟迷惑，當史蒂夫看到他用手背用力擦嘴時，心傷的呼喚著他的名字

「巴奇…？」

但巴奇卻只是狠狠的瞪了他一眼，沒好氣的吼道

「誰是他媽的巴奇！」

原來巴奇在離開史蒂夫之後一個人出了車禍撞到腦袋喪失了記憶，包括他自己在內沒有人知道他是誰  
在醫院復健時被九頭蛇航空的老闆亞歷山大皮爾斯發現到他對飛行的能力與渴望  
於是他編造了巴奇的資料，給他取了假名，並給了冬日士兵的稱號，讓他擔任布洛克朗姆洛的副駕駛

「你根本沒有照顧好自己，巴奇，我要把你帶回我身邊，我要跟你說那天沒能說出口的話」

總而言之結論是史蒂夫用他的愛跟執著打動了巴奇的心  
雖然他沒有完全恢復記憶，還是愛上了史蒂夫  
並在真相大白後回歸原來的身分離開九頭蛇加入了神盾

他們重新談起戀愛後不久就同居，在這次駕駛航班的七天前才剛做好結婚登記  
四天前才舉行過婚禮，昨天才臨時從蜜月旅行的地點趕回來支援

所以他們是一對正處在熱戀蜜月期的新婚夫夫，四周散發出的全是甜蜜的粉紅氛圍

「我的天哪！」

「怎麼了？巴奇」

「你專注的側臉怎麼能那麼好看」

「喔，巴奇…你才好看，不管從哪個角度不管任何時刻都好看」

「…求你們專心駕駛飛機好嗎？」

在飛行的期間內都必須被迫在駕駛艙裡觀賞兩個大男人卿卿我我的畫面的克林特跟山姆只能哀嘆自己為何運氣那麼差被排到這個航班

幸好飛機起飛到一定高度後改成自動駕駛之後沒多久，就該到了機長休息的時間  
照正常程序來排，應該是兩兩輪流休息，正副機長先，再來是二副機師跟三副機師…這樣的順序  
所以當史蒂夫跟巴奇交代完必要事項後同時起身  
肩並著肩走到駕駛艙後方的正副機長休息室裡休息之後，克林特跟山姆才大大的鬆了一口氣

「呼～那兩個可怕的閃光彈終於離開了」

「你覺得他們會不會…？」

「管他的，他們不休息要做別的事我能叫他們不要做嗎？」

「但是，正副駕駛休息室在駕駛艙的後方…而且你也知道隔音不太好…」

「……」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

史蒂夫跟巴奇一鎖上休息室的門，就馬上黏在一起緊緊擁抱著迫不及待的熱吻彼此的唇  
一邊吻一邊磨蹭著移動到床板邊想把摺疊床從牆上拉下  
但是兩人吻得太激烈，巴奇腿一軟踉踉蹌蹌的跌坐在床板邊的豪華座椅上  
史蒂夫也被巴奇跌下去時的力道給拉了下去變成整個人撲在巴奇身上壟罩著他  
兩人眨了眨眼相望幾秒，然後同時噗哧一聲大笑出來

「啊哈哈～！啊－…我們心急成這樣實在太可笑了…」

「是啊…但你是讓我如此的渴望…我無法不心急…」

史蒂夫溫柔的看著巴奇的笑臉，深情的低嘆，雙手撐著座椅的扶手  
低頭將唇落在巴奇的眼角、臉頰、一路往下，輕輕的在巴奇彎起的嘴角滑過  
巴奇的笑意更深了，他抬起手壓在史蒂夫的後腦上將他的唇貼到自己的唇上  
在舌尖與舌尖互相碰觸糾纏的空檔間斷斷續續的說道

「那就快…史蒂夫…我們只有兩個小時…」

就像是回應巴奇的話，史蒂夫迅速起身一把拉下折疊床，從座椅上拉起巴奇  
被拉起的巴奇順著力道滑到了相鄰的折疊床上，然後往後挪動著，自行調整好位置  
在這期間史蒂夫已經脫下了自己的制服外套，連同被粗魯扯下的領帶丟到了座椅上  
接著史蒂夫將熱烈的眼光望向巴奇，蘊含著情慾的低沉嗓音呼喚著愛人的名字

「巴奇」

被如此熱烈的眼神注視，被如此充滿著慾望的聲音包圍的巴奇因為興奮及被深深愛著的確信全身微微的顫抖著  
他無法迴避史蒂夫凝視著自己的眼神，吞了吞口水伸出手想要解開自己的制服，但顫抖著的手卻不停使喚  
史蒂夫微微一笑，單膝跪在床上，雙手輕柔的覆住了巴奇胸前的雙手，安慰的說道

「沒關係，不用脫掉」

「但是不脫掉會…」

弄髒跟弄縐的話沒來得及說完，就被霸道的封住  
史蒂夫拉開了巴奇的雙手，將他抵到了牆邊，激烈的吻著他  
先是輕柔的舔拭著他濕潤的唇瓣，熱情的吸吮著他紅嫩的舌  
到後來激烈的啃咬著他的所有一切誘人而可口的溫熱

史蒂夫激情的索求攪弄得巴奇暈頭轉向，高空本就稀薄的空氣現在更是少得可憐  
巴奇只能在史蒂夫的舌頭稍微抽離時像離開水的魚般大口的喘息  
還好史蒂夫在巴奇快窒息前放開了他，轉移陣地到巴奇因喘氣而劇烈起伏的胸膛

「嗯…唔唔…」

巴奇用手背壓抑著史蒂夫的舌頭透過制服滑過自己乳尖時所帶來的呻吟  
就算他認為只隔了一面牆的山姆跟克林特可能知道他們正在做什麼，他也不想讓他們聽到自己的呻吟聲  
史蒂夫望了巴奇一眼，他知道巴奇的想法，他也了解巴奇的矜持，而且到時候出去會很尷尬  
重點是他不想讓別人聽到巴奇銷魂的的呻吟，那是只有他可以享受的  
於是史蒂夫稍微抬起上身，伸手抓住剛剛被自己丟到座椅上的領帶，遞到巴奇面前，半是要求半是命令的說

「巴奇，咬著這個」

巴奇愣了一下，眨著眼，不太確定的望著史蒂夫

「這是你的機長領帶…」

見史蒂夫點了點頭，巴奇又說道

「讓我咬著會弄皺…」

但是史蒂夫只是重複了一遍，想了一下後再補上一句

「這是機長命令，你必須服從，我親愛的副機長」

史蒂夫高壓的眼神與語氣竟然讓巴奇感到一股電流從頭竄到腳  
史蒂夫居然命令他服從，他應該要生氣的，但是他卻覺得渾身一陣酥麻  
他甚至連點頭都做不到，只是下意識的遵從機長命令，雙手將領帶拉橫至臉的兩側用力咬住

史蒂夫露出滿意的微笑，然後俯身慢慢的扯去巴奇的領帶  
雖然一瞬間浮現出用那條領帶矇著巴奇的雙眼的想法  
但是當他望向巴奇那濕漉漉的灰藍色眼睛時又覺得看不見太可惜，而將領帶扔在床頭上  
接著將手移到巴奇的下半身，迅速的抽起他的皮帶，拉下他的長褲與內褲，都丟到了一旁的座椅上

當史蒂夫挺直上身跪坐在巴奇修長精實的赤裸雙腿上時，映入他眼簾的是一副無比誘人的畫面  
他心愛的丈夫正裸著下身，上身完整的潔白制服被汗水跟方才自己舔過的唾液沾濕成半透明狀  
巴奇的兩隻手攤在臉頰兩側，手裡緊緊抓著深黑色的領帶，領帶的中間濕透著的被他咬在嘴裡  
因情欲而湧上的紅潮染滿了他的臉，也染滿了他的全身，濕濕的大眼睛期待又不安的望著自己

史蒂夫怎能不迷醉？他咬著牙，右手推開巴奇的雙腿後，撲上前去壓住他  
一邊咬著他胸前的突起，一邊握住他早已半勃的分身上下套弄  
巴奇舒服的閉著雙眼享受他丈夫周到的服務，領帶被他咬得又濕又皺，遮住他悶悶的呻吟  
胸前濕暖的刺激以及史蒂夫厚實溫熱的掌心強而有力的撫慰讓巴奇沒能撐得了多久就射在他手上  
他滿臉通紅的喘著氣，看著史蒂夫用手指沾著自己剛剛解放的精液  
舔了舔後露出笑容，好像那是什麼很好吃的東西似的

然後史蒂夫從自己掛在座椅上的制服外套口袋裡掏出一個小圓盒，輕輕扭開  
還真準備周到，巴奇在心底半自嘲的笑著，畢竟他們是新婚，誰能怪他們呢？  
史蒂夫從小圓盒裡面挖了些適量的潤滑劑，然後探到巴奇的穴口處，輕輕的繞著四周的皺摺按壓  
巴奇被微妙的觸感弄得渾身不對勁，用腳踹了一下史蒂夫的肚子  
史蒂夫看了巴奇一眼，突然猛地一次捅了兩根手指進去  
巴奇全身震了一下，發出的驚呼被咬在領帶與齒間

「嗚嗚！？」

媽的！你這是在報復嗎！？  
巴奇在心底暗罵，突如其來的脹痛感讓他雙眼立刻濛上一層水霧，隨時都會決堤  
像是知道巴奇心裡的想法，史蒂夫故意擺出疑惑的笑容，在巴奇體內大力攪動著手指說道

「你剛剛踹我不是在催我快點嗎？我只是順著你的意，巴奇」

然後沒給巴奇太多的反駁機會，又插進了第三根手指  
並配合著巴奇急促的呼吸聲保持節奏的擴張及抽插

巴奇只能雙手緊抓嘴裡緊咬著領帶感受著史蒂夫的手指在自己體內侵入所點燃的慾火逐漸蔓延開來的感覺  
史蒂夫的手指按到了某一處，下一瞬間原本慢慢燃燒的刺激直接成了爆炸般的快感  
巴奇仰起頭弓起身，雙腳像是有自我意識般的勾上了史蒂夫的腰，要求著更多  
史蒂夫也回應著巴奇的要求彎腰低頭吻著巴奇的鎖骨，手指插得更深入，在巴奇的前列腺上碾壓著  
聆聽著巴奇從咬著的領帶裡發出一聲聲充滿著情慾的嗚咽，直到他再度達到第二次高潮

感受到巴奇內壁不斷收縮著緊緊咬住自己的手指，史蒂夫不禁想像將自己現在高聳的欲望插進去後被包裹住的濕熱感受  
想到這裡史蒂夫急吼吼的將手指抽了出去，沒什麼耐心的用力抽出自己腰間的皮帶  
連長褲也懶得脫，拉下褲頭掏出自己脹得硬挺的陰莖，抵在巴奇的穴口按摩著

還處在高潮狀態中的巴奇忽然從下身感受到一股炙熱的溫度在自己的穴口打轉  
危機意識讓他忍不住清醒過來連忙拿下嘴裡的領帶，焦急的說道

「保…保險套…在我口袋裡…」

巴奇在史蒂夫的翻弄之下依然還記得些許的理性  
雖然他們平時幾乎不戴套子，巴奇信任史蒂夫，史蒂夫也信任巴奇  
而且說實在的巴奇並不討厭體內被史蒂夫填滿的感覺  
但是他們現在是在飛機上，要是不戴套子的話到時候處理起來會很麻煩而且受苦的會是自己

史蒂夫點了點頭，從地上撈起了巴奇的長褲，伸手進口袋裡胡亂探尋，很快的讓他掏出了透明的小小包裝  
巴奇望著史蒂夫急躁的撕開包裝，掏出裡面的小東西，手忙腳亂的套到他那大得嚇人的老二上  
深吸一口氣，重新將領帶放入自己口中，緊緊咬著，又期待又緊張的等待史蒂夫的侵入

史蒂夫也不負期待的溫柔而粗暴的拉開了巴奇因興奮和期待而微微打顫的雙腿  
潛入巴奇的雙腿中間，抱起巴奇的臀部，對準那個濕潤的嫩紅小穴用力一挺腰

「嗯嗯－！！」

巴奇被頂得全身往上移了一下，還沒喘過氣又被用力拉回  
雖然才兩下但強烈的衝擊讓巴奇的眼淚不由自主的奪眶而出  
看見巴奇的淚水史蒂夫忍耐著想不顧一切操到他哭得更慘的想法  
只是停在那濕熱的緊緻內壁裡，然後溫柔的將巴奇抱起坐在自己的懷中輕輕的吻去他的眼淚  
耐心的等待巴奇的適應，直到巴奇忍不住用扭腰來催促他

「我愛你…巴奇…」

史蒂夫邊在吻著巴奇的間隙呢喃著對巴奇的告白，邊緩慢抬起巴奇的腰然後再重重壓下  
每一次的上下撞擊都深的讓巴奇為之皺眉，並發出陣陣悶哼，快感跟鈍痛緩慢而清晰的襲擊著他  
每抬起一下就伴隨著越來越快越來越深的撞入，而且都刺在巴奇最敏感的部位  
強烈的酥麻感從尾椎內部流竄至全身讓巴奇忍不住鬆開拉著領帶的手  
環抱住史蒂夫的脖子，把頭埋在史蒂夫寬厚的肩上，將全身都交付給他

「嗚、嗯嗯！嗯…唔…」

「巴奇…巴奇…你太棒了…」

被巴奇咬著的領帶都被唾液浸得濕透，被咬得幾乎要發出撕裂的聲響  
下體被激烈抽插的速度快到巴奇幾乎連呼吸都做不到  
他只能感受著那炙熱而粗硬的東西不停的貫穿著自己  
巴奇無法再忍受強烈的快感將他撞至高潮，他猛地仰起頭用力的抓著史蒂夫的背在上面留下了傷痕  
在空白的瞬間結束後，史蒂夫還繼續著身下入侵的動作，速度甚至更快  
像是永不疲累一般，他以為不能再快的時候史蒂夫又給他帶來了更多驚喜

被搖晃的迷迷糊糊的巴奇已經連悶哼都發不出，只是在史蒂夫的猛烈攻勢下想盡辦法呼吸空氣  
而史蒂夫也被巴奇緊實的體內所帶來的快感帶動著，不斷的在他的後穴裡衝刺  
被沾濕頸項的感覺挑弄得史蒂夫忍不住側過頭對上巴奇半睜的灰藍色眼睛  
那深邃而紅潤的迷濛雙眼正無助而充滿著誘惑的望著自己，淚水不斷從中滑落  
史蒂夫心下一盪，翻身將巴奇壓在床板上，瘋狂的操著他，操得巴奇只能無力而被動的搖晃著身體

直到史蒂夫終於射了出來時，巴奇已經呈現半昏迷狀態  
但他還是蠕動著濕漉漉的嘴唇輕聲說道

「…此次飛行還滿意嗎…？我親愛的機長…」

「…做得非常好，我親愛的副機長」

史蒂夫好笑又心疼的吻著巴奇，並咬著巴奇紅紅的耳朵，咬得上面全是口水及齒痕  
看著巴奇閉起雙眼，進入夢鄉後史蒂夫才抽了出去將保險套取下打了個結丟到了垃圾桶裡  
再替巴奇做了簡單的擦拭跟處理後，兩人把握著所剩不多的休息時間緊緊的相擁而眠

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

當史蒂夫巴奇從休息室中出來時已經是三小時之後的事了

「你們怎麼沒叫我們？」

克林特跟山姆哀怨的瞪著紅光滿面的正機長跟一臉疲累的副機長

「我們叫了…」

對，而且他們還敲了門  
但是裡面只是不斷傳來床板撞擊的聲響、壓抑的悶哼、肉體的拍擊聲以及粗重的喘息聲  
他們只能默默的走回駕駛座上，除了慶幸飛行過程相當順利不需正副機長來處理之外  
就只能祈禱下次千萬不要再被排到跟這兩個發情期…更正，是蜜月期的新婚夫夫同架飛機

 

 

 

ＥＮＤ

 

＿＿＿＿

 

即使開飛機也要閃瞎人！

空中要素其實不多…  
還請點文姑娘海涵(掩面)

其實這個ＡＵ挺有趣的，有機會還想再用這個世界觀寫文XD


End file.
